


Tol & Smol [ART]

by Trashcanakin



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Director Stark, Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, M/M, idk what I'm doin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: A doodle for the comic winteriron bucky's bday...thing.





	Tol & Smol [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> I donno how to ao3, what is links.  
> This is also on tumblr, for easier view 😅
> 
>  
> 
> https://trashcanakin.tumblr.com/post/183811612223/real-shoddy-616wi-scribble-take-it


End file.
